A Book
by shootingstarrs
Summary: This story is about a girl named Bella. She is in college and meets Edward. It is about the new life they create together. I hope you read it and like it. It is the first 7 chapters.


_Chapter One_

_Surprise!_

_I was sitting on my bed late Friday evening, trying to watch TV but all my mind could think about was this on guy. He was in one of my classes and we had talked a few times. We weren't best friends but more like acquaintances. He was beautiful and breath-taking but most of all he had a great personality. I just couldn't get my mind off of him. _

_My phone rang. It was Mike, my ex-boyfriend. I brook up with him because he cheated on me and was way to clinging. But this guy would not leave me alone. He frequently showed up at my dorm and always called my cell phone. Actually he was a bit annoying. I hit the ignore button on my phone and set it down. It rang again and I answered it. "Mike, I don't want to talk with you stop calling me!" and I slammed the phone shut. I was so angry. Dumb Mike. I needed to leave my dorm before he came to see me._

_I slammed the door shut and resumed thinking about the guy in one of my classes. His girlfriend was a lucky girl, if he even had one. I sighed as I walked the campus path towards the cafeteria. It was a Friday night and I had nothing to do. Well, except think about that guy. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. It was Rose, my friend in Arizona. _

"_Hello" I answered and started talking with her. I was concentrating on my call, that I didn't watch where I was going. Before I knew it, I had bumped into someone. "Umm.. Rose, I'll have to call you back. Bye" I said to her and hung up. "I am so sorry" I said to the guy who I had hit. I recognized him as that guy. That guy which was in my honors Spanish class._

"_No problem" he said. "I'm Edward." Like I didn't know. He offered me his hand and looked into my eyes._

"_Bella" I said talking a few seconds too long to answer. I took his hand and shook it. I could not help staring into his eyes. The were gorgeous, breath taking, and absolutely beautiful. I stared into his eyes and out of the corner of mine, I saw him smile. _

"_Do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked politely._

"_Ummm…" I was shocked. This amazing guy wanted to take a walk with me. What could I say. "sure" I said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the cafeteria. _

"_Do you want to get some dinner?" He asked me._

"_Ok" I said._

_We sat down at a table in the back with our food._

"_Bella.. I have to be honest with you" he said earnestly. _

"_Yes.." I said. My voice was barely a whisper._

"_There is something that I have been wanting to try for a long time…" he looked at me like he was asking my permission._

"_Yes…." I said cautiously._

_It's this" he said and he leaned in to kiss me. _

_The kiss was better then I could have imagined. He pressed his lips against mine and I just seemed to know what to do. He pushed my lips around with his and supported my head with his hands. The kiss was confusing, but wonderful at the same time. It was filled with so much passion that I didn't want it to end. When it did, we were both gasping for air. _

"_I'm sorry" he said as I looked down. "It's just that I have had this huge crush on you since the first time I have seen you and I think I have fallen in love with you." _

"_Don't be sorry" I whispered. "I think I feel the exact same way." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the café. _

"_Do you want to hang out?" he asked._

"_Of course" I smiled at him and this was the beginning of my life._

_Chapter 2_

_In the Dorm_

_We walked together to the elevator. He pushed the button to go down and kissed we while we waited. The _

_door opened and all the people walked out. We went in and I pushed the button for the 5th floor. He kissed me playfully until the door opened at the 3__rd__ floor and some people got in. We waited until they _

_got to the 5__th__ floor and got out. He put his hand around my waist as I led him to my room. He kissed me while I searched for my keys. It made it difficult to find them. I pushed him away playfully so I could search. I put the key into the slot and opened the door. He kissed me as I lead him in. _

"_Ahhem" a voice said. It wasn't one of ours. We broke apart and I looked down at my feet. _

"_Edward, this is my roommate Alice. Alice, this is my….. This is Edward." I wasn't sure if I could call him my boyfriend or not. _

"_Well" she said, with a smile, "I'll leave you two alone." as she passed me, she whispered, "You better tell me everything. I'm going to Jasper's room. Be back at 11. Bye Edward" she said to him._

"_Bye Alice, right?"_

"_Yeah. Later Bella." she pulled the door shut as she left._

"_Ummm. So yeah. This is my room."_

"_Cool" he said, and he leaned into kiss me. We kissed for a while until my phone rang. I broke away from the kiss. _

"_One minute" I told him. I looked at my phone. It was Alice. "What Alice?" I growled into the phone._

"_Don't do anything I wouldn't do" She told me joking. _

"_That's not setting very big limits, seeing as you and Jasper have been going out for what 5 years?"_

"_Ha ha so not funny. Talk with you later"_

"_Bye." I hung up my phone._

"_So where were we?" He asked _

"_Right here ." and I leaned in to kiss him._

_Chapter 3_

_Breakfast Plans_

_I must have fallen asleep in his arms because when I woke up I was laying on my bed. I rolled over to look at the clock and saw a note by it. I picked it up and read it. _

"_Bella__" it said. "__Sorry to leave but you fell asleep and I wasn't sure if I you wanted me to stay. Sweet dreams, sleep well. I love you. Call me when you wake up and we will go out for breakfast" __and he had left his number. I sat up and stretched. I hoped off my bed, grabbed my toiletries and shut the door quietly. I walked to the bath room and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and changed into a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt. There was a knock on the bathroom door and I opened the door. _

"_Are you done?" The girl, I think her name was Hannah, said._

"_Yes here" I said as I left._

_I walked to my room, slowly opened the door and put my things away. I grabbed the note and my cell phone and went in to the hall. I dialed his number and brought the phone up to my ear._

"_Hello?" He said,_

"_Hi. It's me."_

"_Hey baby, what's up? How did you sleep?"_

"_Good. You?"_

"_It was a rough night, I couldn't stop thinking about you."_

"_Then next time you should stay" I challenged him. _

"_Then I will" He replied. "Do you want to go out to breakfast?"_

"_Ok, meet you in the cafeteria?"_

"_No lets go out, its hard to kiss you in front of all the people we know"_

"_Ok, I'll meet you in the lobby"_

"_Love you"_

"_Love you too." I hung up the phone and opened the door. I grabbed my purse and quietly shut the door._

_I walked down in the stairs and saw him in the lobby._

"_Hi" he said and kissed me._

"_Hi" I whispered. _

"_Lets go" he said and he grabbed my hand and led me to his car._

_We walked outside and he led me to his car. He opened the door for me and I sat down on the seat. He kissed me and shut my door. He climbed in and stuck the keys in the ignition. _

"_So" he started pulling out of his parking space and then grabbed my hand, "Where do you want to go eat?"_

"_Any where is fine" I told him. As long as I was with him, nothing mattered. _

"_Well.." he said, "I have and idea." He pulled into a drug store. "I'll be right back. Wait here." _

"_Ok" I said. He walked in the store and I turned on the radio. I searched around for a song that I liked._

"_I'm back…Find anything you like?"_

"_No, just searching" I told him. "Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see" he replied mysteriously. _

_Chapter 4_

_His Secret Place_

_We drove in his car for a while. As we drove the sun slowly rose behind us. It cast long shadows on the pavement. While we drove, he asked me many questions, like what my favorite color was, where I lived, did I have any brothers or sister, and about my life. "When is it my turn to ask a question?" I grumbled._

"_I'm sorry. Do my questions bother you?"_

"_No, it's just that I'm curious too."_

"_Well then, ask me" he challenged._

"_Ok" I was just about to ask him, when my phone rang. "One sec" I told him as I flipped open my phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hey its Alice"_

"_What do you want Alice" I growled_

"_well I want to know all about Edward so guess what?"_

"_What" I asked suspicious. _

"_We're going shopping at one and then dinner at 5 so make sure your back here by 12:30"_

"_But Alice" I wined_

"_Oh stop complaining Bella, I know you hate shopping but I have questions and you have answers and I have money and you need a new 'dating' wardrobe.. So that's that. We're going so ha! Bye"_

"_What did Alice want?" Edward asked politely _

"_Nothing I just have to be back at the dorm by 12:30" _

"_Why?" he asked, looking disappointed. _

"_Umm…she wants to take me shopping" I admitted._

"_And you don't like to go shopping?" He asked doubtfully._

"_No I don't like Alice's taste. She likes pink, frilly things."_

"_Well then, don't go. Stay here with me."_

"_I would love too. Don't get me wrong but if I don't go, Alice will rip my throat out."_

"_Oh" he sighed. _

"_But we will be home before 7" I added quickly. "we can hang out again tonight, if you want to."_

"_I have a better idea, how about I drive you and Alice there? Please, then we can have a little more time together."_

"_That's fine, I don't mind. I don't know about Alice, but I want you to."_

_We were silent, the rest of the way until he pulled into a parking lot. We were at a forest preserve. "Where are we?" I asked him, I was curious._

"_You'll see" He got out of the car and ran around to open my door for me. I grabbed the snacks and climbed out. "Let's go" he said, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me lightly across the lightly beaten path. We walked for a few minuets and we came upon a grassy hill. At the bottom of the hill was a pond and a the sun rose, it reflected off the pond, casting beautiful colors along the waters surface. It was the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Of course the first thing on my list was Edward. _

"_This place is beautiful" I whispered, I was in awe._

"_No" he whispered more to himself than to me, "You're beautiful"_

_Even thought I was not suppose to hear that , I turned to him and asked him, "really, you think I'm beautiful?"_

_He looked embarrassed, "Yes, I really think that." Then he did something so unexpected, I should have seen it coming. He pulled me into his arms an kissed me. The kiss was so beautiful, so full of love, lust, and passion, that I never wanted it to stop. He pulled me tighter and I put my arms around his neck and my hands in his hair. I must of leaned in the kiss to much because we stumbled down and I fell on top of him. We rolled down the hill, kissing and laughing. Finally, we broke apart, dizzy and out of breath. I rolled off top of him and onto my back. We laid shoulder to shoulder on the grass and he grabbed my hand again. He pulled it up to his face and kissed it. I sighed, this moment was so beautiful. I wished it would last forever. He rolled over on top of me his arms supporting his weight so I felt nothing. He looked deep into my eye and I looked back into his beautiful eyes, mesmerized. They were so amazing. Then his eyes came closer and closer and so did his moth until it found my mouth, then we kissed again. It was amazing. I gasped it was so hard to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him forever but I also need to breathe. When I gasped for air, he didn't stop, he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." I whispered. He moved his mouth to my neck. I sighed, he was so romantic and perfect. _

_With my mouth, I found his mouth again. We kissed and kissed, until we heard a horn in the parking lot. I broke away from the kiss and he moved his mouth to the base of my throat. "What time is it?" I asked him._

"_Why?" he asked me, still with his lips at the base of my throat. He kissed my neck, and slowly moved up to my face. I closed my eyes, distracted, and he kissed my eye lids. "I have to go, remember, shopping"_

_He sighed, "You really want to go?"_

"_No. remember, Alice wants me to go." I sighed. "Come on." I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down._

"_Please" he pleaded. _

"_I have to go" I said and then kissed him. "Please, you promised. You said I could go and that you would drive me. We can hang out tonight."_

"_Ok." He said and he rolled off of me. He sat up and so did I. "Let's go" he said and pulled me up. We held hands as we walked slowly to the car. _

"_Thank you" I told him and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_No problem baby." He told me as he opened the door for me. _

_Chapter 5_

_Shopping_

_The ride back was silent but no because we were angry, but because there was nothing to say. We were both happy and high off kissing. I sighed and smiled. I loved this. I was happy. _

_As we pulled in to the campus, Alice was waiting outside, tapping her foot impatiently. "Bella, you're late" she sounded annoyed. "Come on, lets go. All the stores are opening and people are already buying things." _

"_Well, Edward offered to drive us" I told her, feeling guilty, "do you mind?" I gave her a small smile._

"_No" she sighed and then smiled. She opened the door and climbed into the back. _

"_Hello Alice" he said politely._

"_Hello Edward. How are you?"_

"_Good, your self?" _

"_Fine. Um take a right on 132 and go south until 56 and go east on 56 until you hit main street drive. The mall is on your left." _

"_Ok." We drove there in silence._

_He pulled up to the road. "Here we are." he said_

"_thank you" Alice said and she climbed out of the car._

"_thank you baby." I told him as I leaned in to kiss him. Following my lead, he leaned in and kissed me back._

"_Ahem" Alice cleared her throat after a minuet. I pulled away from Edward, blushing._

"_Sorry Alice. Bye Edward." _

"_Bye sweetie" he said as he pulled away._

"_Come on Bella" Alice squealed and grabbed my hand. "Those close aren't going to buy themselves"_

_I let her drag me and then I sighed. This was going to be a long 7 hours. _

_We started on the north side of the mall and we headed south. _

"_So" Alice said excitedly, "tell me everything about Edward!"_

"_What do you want to know" I asked her dully but inside I was excited to even talk about him._

"_Where did you guys meet?"_

"_Well, funny story. I was talking with Rose and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and all of a sudden I ran into someone. I looked up and it was him. Then he asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat. We went to the cafeteria, and he kissed me." I blushed as I told her that. "And then we came up to the room and hung out until I fell asleep and he left."_

"_So.." she asked, nervously, like she couldn't decide if I was a good question._

"_So what?" I asked her, I was becoming annoyed, I hated it when people stalled._

'_Is he a good kisser?"_

""_Alice! OMG ! I can't believe you asked me that!" I shrieked. _

"_Well ,is he?"_

_I looked around and lowered my voice. "Yes" I cried and we both laughed._

"_Come on" she said, "Lets go here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to, Deb. "Every girl dating needs a cocktail dress, a fancy dress, and a causal outfit." I groaned, I hated shopping with Alice, she always picked out things that were pink and frilly, totally not me. _

"_Alice, let's find something that's me. I don't want to give Edward the wrong idea."_

"_Fine. What is your style?"_

"_I like glitter, and the color blue." I told her._

"_Ok," she walked over to a rack, "what about this one." I had to admit, that dress was beautiful. It was light blue and the top had sparkles unevenly placed all around. The skirt part was a light blue netting and puffed out all around. It also sparkled. It was perfect. Not to frilly and not too girly. I loved it. I grabbed it in my hands and ran to the changing room. I changed and came out to show Alice. _

"_Oh my gosh!" I told her. "It's perfect."_

"_You look amazing in it. Totally hot and sexy. Edward will eat his heart out." _

"_I have to get it" I told her as I twirled around in front of a mirror. I took the tag and looked at the price. "Holy shit. I can't afford this. This is way more than I make in a year."_

"_That's ok Bella, I'll buy it for you." She smiled. _

"_No Alice" I told her. "It is __way_ to expensive."

"Bella, my dad is president of his company. He makes this in an hour. I can afford it. Please, let me buy it for you. It's a shopping spree and I'm buying. It's your birthday present.

"Oh my gosh. That's right, I was so preoccupied with Edward, that I completely forgot that my birthday was in 2 days." I told Alice. 

"That's ok, he already knows. I told him last night, when I saw him in the hall."

"Oh Alice, you are great. You are my best friend ever. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem Bella, that's what friends are for."

"Come on, let's go check out. Please."

"Ok. But you have to come back with me so I can find a dress." She told me. 

"Why don't you get one now?" I asked her.

" Because today is all about you." She smiled. "Let's go check out and then look at shoes!"

Chapter 6

Hanging out With Alice and Jasper

By the time we were done eating and shopping I was so tired. We had bags and bags of dresses, pants, shirts, shoes, purses, and accessories. There were at least ten bags. We had gone to Tiffany's, Hollister, Coach, Victoria Secrets, and Deb. I dialed Edward's cell and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey sweetie" he said sweetly, "how was shopping?" 

"Actually, it was really fun. I am glad I went but I missed you like crazy." I admitted honestly. "I thought about you the whole time."

"Me too. So do you need me to pick you up?"

"yes please."

"Ok, I'll be there in 5 minuets."

"Ok. Umm Edward?" I wanted to ask him if he wanted to hang out at my dorm tonight but I wasn't sure if he would want to.

"Yes?" He asked. He sounded curious.

"Do you want to come over to my dorm tonight and hang out with me, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper?" I really wanted him to come.

"Of course I want to. I love spending time with you."

"Ok great" I smiled at Alice, I was so happy. "See you when you get here." 

"Ok, be there in 10 minuets. Bye. Love you"

"Love you too" I told him and I hung up. "He wants to hang out with us" I squealed.

"Well of course he does. He loves you Bella. Any one can see that by the way he looks at you. I have a strong feeling that your relationship is going to last."

"Thanks Alice" I told her. "Your feelings are always right." I smiled, thinking about Edward. "Oh crap" I said out loud.

"What, what?" Alice asked me. "Tell me Bella."

"I forgot to tell you. Rose and Emmet are coming up to see us. I told us that they could crash with us." Being roommates with Alice was great, besides rooming with my best friend, we had the biggest room with two rooms, a living area, and a kitchen. 

"Great!" Anyone could tell Alice was excited. Emmet was her brother and Rose was our friends. "We can triple date for your birthday if you want to. Or you can spend it alone with Edward." She smiled slyly. 

I smirked at her. "ha ha very funny. But I would like to triple date."

"Good I'll make reservations." I sighed, we would be going some place fancy. I knew it. That was her plan all along, that's why we went shopping. Before I could say anything, Edward pulled up. I smiled at him as he got out of the car.

"Holy crap," he said joking. "What did you guys buy?"

"Actually," Alice cut in, "that's all for Bella."

He looked at all the bags and smiled at me. "Great. Do I get to see what you bought?" I saw him glance at the Victoria Secrets bag.

"Umm, no. It's a surprise." I told him, then I changed the subject.

"Umm, Alice has this great idea, for my birthday, my friend Rose, and her boyfriend, Emmet, is coming her and she wants all 6 of us to go out."

"Cool, where?" he asked me, as he was putting the bags in the trunk. He tried to glance in them and I smacked him playfully on the arm. 

"Actually, I have no idea. She won't tell me" and I glared at her, but not for real.

"I'll tell you later," she said to him. "When Bella is not around. This is going to be a surprise."

"Ok" he smiled at her and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"Great" I was excited.

"I'll call Jasper and tell him to come over. He has a key. Oh that reminds me, here Edward" she said as she dug through her purse. "Here is a key to our dorm. I hope you don't mind Bella." She told me as she placed a silver key in Edward's outstretched hand and then he drove away from the mall.

"Does it matter if I mind" I said laughing. 

"Nope" She grinned. 

"Bella," Edward turned to me, "If you don't want me to have a key, I don't need one." I could tell that he did not want to give the key back. 

"No, I don't mind. Really, I'm fine with it." I smiled, I liked the idea of him having a key. That means he might be in my life for a long time. 

We arrived at the campus less than ten minuets later. Edward jumped out of his car and came around to my side to open my door for me. Then he opened the door on Alice's side for her. 

"thanks Edward" she said. "Could you open the trunk?"

"Yeah sure" he said distantly as he tossed her the keys. I guess he was so distracted that he missed and the keys landed three feet away. It was hard to remember she was still standing here and that we were outside in a parking lot. It was hard to think straight around Edward. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes but not meanly. Edward looked into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I missed you." His cold breath tickled. 

"I missed you too" I whispered and found his lips with mind.

"Umm sorry to break you too up, but Jasper is waiting and I can't carry all these bags."

"Sorry Alice" I blushed as I pulled away from Edward. He placed his hand on my waist and grabbed the rest of the bags. 

"Let's go." Alice said impatiently. "I haven't seen Jasper in over 10 hours." I understood what she was feeling. It was hard to be away from someone you loved. 

We entered the lobby and walked to the elevator.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I want to go to my room and get a few things," he said sadly. It was obvious that he did not want to be apart from me.

"Ok, I forgive you but only if you hurry" I told him as we walked into the elevator and he pushed the 2nd floor button. Alice pushed the 5th button.

"Ok, here are your bags" he handed them to me and kissed me on the cheek. The elevator doors opened up and he walked off down the hall. I sighed, I missed him already. The door opened up on our floor and we took a left to our room. I dug for my key but Alice already had hers out and she put it in the lock and 

turned it to the right. She threw the door open, dropped my bags, and ran to Jasper. I was glad there was nothing breakable in the bags she had. She must have did that on purpose. I put my bags in my room while Alice and Jasper made up for lost time. I shut and locked my door. I wanted to change before Edward got back. I pulled out a pair of black shorts, really short ones, and pulled them on. I dug a tank-top out of a laundry basket and pulled that on too. I brushed my hair and swept it back in a low ponytail. I grabbed my favorite blanket and went out to the couch. Alice and Jasper were already sitting on the couch, in a tangle of arms and legs. Alice was sort of sitting on Jasper's lap but it looked like they were side by side. She had the remote for the wide-screen TV in her hand and the DVD player. 

"We're gonna watch Prom Night, if you and Edward don't mind." she told me.

"I don't think he will" I told her. I went to sit on the couch and just as I sat down, the door opened and Edward walked in. 

"Hello" he called.

"Hi baby" I said, happy he was here.

"hey dude," Jasper called to him. "I'm Jasper. I think your in my history class"

"Yeah, that's right. Cool." Edward said to him and came over to me and sat down. I leaned into his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. He kidded the top of my head. 'What are we watching?" he asked me.

I looked up and smiled at him. "We're watching Prom Night. I hope you don't mind." 

"Nope, not at all" he said as Alice started the movie. He shifted so that he was laying on the couch. I was laying in front of him and he had his hand around my waist. I was so happy, I barley could contain myself. Somewhere into the movie, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I fell asleep.


End file.
